


Anything you can do

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, sex contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: “How does she feel?” He asked dragging a thumb over your lip that you immediately sucked between your lips.“So fucking tight. Hot...wet!” Bucky growled with each pump of his hips hammering into you with every word he spoke.“It’s my turn, Buck.” Steve growled.





	Anything you can do

**Author's Note:**

> Voted in for the KC500
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely freshwoods
> 
> find me on tumblr!

Sex contest between Steve and Bucky, and it changes when they figure out they work better together...on you (anon)

Bucky sat in the living room throwing popcorn at Steve from the couch. Steve was flicking through the channels. “Knock it off, Buck.” 

Bucky sighed, “But I’m so bored.” Bucky tossed another piece at him. “Let’s go out.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “You know I hate the clubs.” 

“Yeah, but the last time you got laid was the Delta Ki mixer.” Bucky said with a smirk, “I went to the club and got fucked last night.” 

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, I could hear you moaning. Funny thing, though. I thought you were fapping, because I didn’t hear a peep out of her.” 

Bucky frowned, “She was just a quiet one.” He subconsciously puffed his chest out. 

“Or you fuck all the time and are still bad in the sack.” Steve teased.

“Fuck off, Steve. I’m not bad in the sack. I constantly pull tail.” He grumbled.

“You pull tail because you’re a party boy and a pretty boy.” Steve laughed loudly. 

Bucky shrugged with a grin, “The bitches love me.” 

“You’re a douche, Bucky.” Steve cackled.   
~~~  
After hours of convincing Bucky finally got Steve to go to the bar. But only under one condition. They were going to pick one girl and see who was better in the sack. It was kinda weird, but they shared a dorm room for the first two years of school and had fucked in it at the same time. 

“Her.” Steve said with a point. 

You were dancing with your friends in a circle, a birthday crown upon your head. You laughed loudly and caught Bucky’s attention as well.

“She’s a pretty one.” Bucky agreed.   
~~~

Hours later you were sitting in the uber between these two gorgeous men. Your friends had encouraged you to get fucked by both of them. It was your birthday after all. You couldn’t help but follow them wistfully to the car. They were both gorgeous and you wanted them both bad. They both had been super fun to dance with and super handsome.   
When you exited the Uber, you stood in front of an apartment complex. “Home sweet home.” Steve said with a cute smile. 

You grinned up at him, excitement pumped through your veins as you felt Bucky’s hand grasp your ass. “Let’s get you up stairs.” 

The boys had told you they wanted you to tell them who was better. You didn’t have a problem doing that. This was a one night stand and they wanted the truth. “Who’s first?” You asked, as you entered the lobby. 

“Who do you want to be first?” Steve asked while ushering you to the elevator.

“Does it matter?” You purred. The door closed behind you both and you rubbed your palms along both of their chest.

Bucky smirked and Steve seemed nervous. “Not at all, sweetheart.” Bucky said brushing your hair behind your ear leaning down and kissing you softly. He had firm lips and tasted like cranberry and vodka.

Then you pulled away and grasped Steve’s shirt yanking him down for a kiss. He let out a startled groan and then dominated the kiss deliciously. Who would have thought the shy one had such a raw dominant streak.

The doors opened and both men ushered you back to their apartment. The dorks did a round of rock, paper, scissors to decided.

“Best out of three?” You heard Steve ask.

Bucky laughed, “afraid not, buddy.” He looked over to you, “Let’s head to back to my room.”

You undid your dress and let it pool down at your feet. You stood there in red lace panties and a see through black lace bra. Steve gulped. “No, fuck me right here.” You leaned over the back of the couch arching your ass in the air.

Bucky ran a shaking palm over his mouth, “Alright, sweetheart. Whatever you want.” He looked over at Steve and he nodded. The blonde was about to leave them room.

“Wait!” You called. Steve turned toward you with a confused face, “Watch.”

“What?” Both men’s voices echoed.

“You need to watch. You both need to see who did it better.” You smiled softly. Bucky shrugged. He didn’t seem to care, he just wanted to fuck. Steve seemed a little shaken, but sat at a bar stool. 

You moved your fingers in a come hither motion. “Fuck me, Bucky.”

“Yes ma’am!” He beamed. He stripped of his clothes unabashed, while Steve looked on a blushing mess. Bucky had a thick, uncut cock, red a tip, and it was already leaking for you. His body was muscled and his long hair curled to his shoulders. He was god like and delicious.

He yanked your panties down your thighs and without warning delved his tongue between your lower lips. You keened out a moan. His big hands gripped your cheeks and spread them apart. He flicked his tongue over your slit wildly making you quiver.

You looked up and meet Steve’s eyes. They were wide and his cheeks were pink. His breaths were labored and his cock was straining against his pants. He liked watching. 

“That feels so fucking good!” You moaned. Steve absently mindedly adjust his shaft and you squealed as Bucky plunged his tongue inside.

You and Steve shared heated looks and you whimpered as Bucky’s tongue caressed over your asshole. He was a dirty one and you loved it.

“You can’t see it, Stevie...but… ohhh...fuck...he is eating my ass.” You whined. 

“Fuck…” He murmured. Unable to help himself, he stood, walked over and unhooked your bra. “I just need to see them.” He murmured. Bucky stopped what he was doing and palmed your ass. 

“Good call.” He rumbled. The men shared a look. And you felt the head of Bucky’s cock push into you. 

“Christ!” You howled. You reached forward and grasped Steve’s forearm with one hand and held the couch with the other. He pressed the rest of the way in and Steve gazed at you with want as you released a whorish moan. 

“Feel good, princess? Like getting fucked by his cock?” Steve asked running a big hand softly along your jaw.

You let out a filthy moan, but so did Bucky. Steve’s gaze jerked up toward him and his cheeks burned harder, but whatever he saw in Bucky’s expression made him stay.

“How does she feel?” He asked dragging a thumb over your lip that you immediately sucked between your lips.

“So fucking tight. Hot...wet!” Bucky growled with each pump of his hips hammering into you with every word he spoke. 

“It’s my turn, Buck.” Steve growled.

“But I haven’t finished her…” Bucky whined confused but pulled out. You whimpered at the loss. Steve bounded over the couch.

“Now watch like I did.” He demanded. Bucky walked around the couch. Shock was clear in his eyes. He looked glorious in front of you. His cock shined with your juices and you hummed your approval.

You heard the zipper of Steve’s pants. Then a harsh slap came over your cheek making you squeal and causing Bucky’s jaw to slacken.

Steve shoved into you. He was thick and long. He pushed all in until he bottomed out making you contort.

“Look how pretty she is when she is getting fucked.” Steve growled. His hips slammed into yours and you moaned. A groan fell from Bucky’s lips.

“So pretty.” Bucky threaded his fingers through your hair. His cock jerking and leaking with each bob of your tits, as Steve thrusted.

Steve reached forward with one large palm and yanked on your hair. Your pussy squeezed around him and you moaned wantonly. 

Bucky watched with lust burning in his ice blue eyes when Steve said, “Fuck her mouth!”

“W-what?” Bucky groaned in disbelief. You shivered feeling close to coming.

“She wants it. Don’t you, princess?” Steve cooed.

“Please! Yes!” You cried and reached for him. Bucky stood on the couch and you grasped his cock. Him and Steve both moaned. 

Confusion and lust warred on Bucky’s face, but when you sucked the tip between your lips, only lust remained. 

“Relax your throat, baby girl.” Steve murmured to you, thrusting hard. 

You obeyed and Steve commanded Bucky, “Now fuck her mouth like you would her pussy.” 

Bucky whimpered as he began thrusting. You gagged around his cock, taking it proudly. “Fuck! Steve!” Bucky growled.

The next thing you knew they were kissing above you while drilling into you. That was too sexy. Unable to handle this knowledge, your pussy squeezed Steve as you moaned desperately in orgasm around Bucky’s hard thrusting cock. 

“Fuck!” Steve growled and you felt his seed pour into your spasming cunt. Bucky gripped your hair and continued fucking.

Steve pulled out quickly and his cum ran down your thigh, “Now, come fuck her pussy.”

Bucky growled and pulled out. He hopped over the edge and started to fuck into you full force. He didn’t seem to have an objection to using his best friends cum as lube as he pounded your cunt mercilessly.

You spiraled into another orgasm. Quaking around Bucky’s cock, but when you came out of your orgasm stupor he will still fucking away. “Clean me off, Baby girl.” Steve murmured.

You kitten licked his cock. 

“Fuck! Fuck that’s hot!” Bucky growled as his hips stuttered. Hot seed filled you as his roars filled the air. Steve watched in awe as Bucky came.

Bucky slowly pulled out. Cum ran down you more and Steve walked over to the kitchen area. He wetted a washcloth and clean himself off on the way over to you. Then he wiped you down and laid you on the couch. 

He grasped Bucky’s cock, he was still coming down from his ejaculation. He looked at Steve like a deer in headlights as Steve cleaned him down and then guided him to the couch.

Bucky and you laid next to each other and Steve sat in a chair to the left. “Have you two done this before?” You asked.

“Nope.” Bucky whispered.

“Have you two fucked before?” You asked.

“Nope.” Another whisper. 

“We’ve never even kissed before.” Steve confirmed.

“Well, you should.” You say with a smirk.


End file.
